Don't Walk Away
by Sailor Marz
Summary: A Mimato fic!!! PLZ R/R
1. Default Chapter

**Don't Walk Away****  
****Sailor Marz **

"Excuse me, may I have a drink please?" Mimi's sweet voice asked the stewardess. Mimi was going back home for a visit to see everyone she missed everyone so muchmostly Matt. She shook her head lightly. _Stop it! Stop thinking about this guy! God! He doesn't even like you!_ She went through her purse to forget about Matt for a while, if that was ever possible. A tall lady sat down beside her and nudged her hand and her purse fell to the plane floor. "Oh I am so sorry" The woman started to help her pick up her belongings. "It's okay" Mimi smiled. After they cleaned up the woman handed her a picture of Matt that she dropped along with her stuff. "Oh! Thanks" Mimi said as she reached for her picture. "Your boyfriend?" The lady inquired. Mimi stared at the lady as if he spoke another language. She snapped out of it. "Oh no! Just a friend" Mimi quietly said. The lady smiled as if she knew something Mimi didn't. "Go for him! He's cute." The lady told her. Mimi smiled. _I wish it was that easy. _

_Beep Beep _Matt looked down at his pager. It read: Matt! I need a rideI am at the airport. - Mimi. Matt stood up looking at his pager. _What?! She is here?_ Matt didn't give it a second thought he grabbed his keys and his black jacket and closed his apartment door. He took long strides and finally reached his car in the parking lot. "Matt!" an all to familiar voice called out. It was Jun. Matt spun around and came face to face with the girl that has been obsessing about him since the beginning of time. "Jun, I don't have time to talk right now okay?" Mat turned back to his car. "Wait! Where are you going? Wanna go out sometime?" Jun kept on rambling on and on. Matt was already in the car. Jun opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. Matt didn't even care. Matt drove over the speed limit and dropped of a rambling Jun to her house and then went straight to the airport. He parked then went inside. He looked for her plane stop. Mimi saw him and her eyes lit up with tears. She ran to him and he did the same. They embraced and let her tears fall. After they let go she wiped his shoulder with her hand. "Sorry, I got your shirt all wet" She laughed. "No problem," Matt picked up her bags and they both started walking. 

"So how is America? How is school there?" Matt asked as he opened the car door for her. "Oh school okay I guess." She smiled. "How come you didn't tell anyone you were coming?" Matt asked. "Oh it was supposed to be a surpriseand then I had no ride, soSurprise!!" She laughed. Matt smiled and started the car. They drove and talked the whole way to Sora's house. They got to the university dorms and went to Sora's room. Knock Knock Matt rapped on the door. The door opened and popped out Tai. "Tai?" Matt asked. "Oh hey MattSora! Matt's here!" Then Sora's head popped up behind Tai's. "Oh hey!!" Sora said as she held the popcorn. "Come in!" Sora said. "Oh I have a surprise for youboth" Matt started. Then he pulled Mimi to his side. "MIMI!" Both of them squealed. Sora dropped the popcorn and gave Mimi a long hug and pulled her inside the dorm. 

Matt and Mimi dropped of her bags at Sora and kind of guessed that Tai and Sora were having some sort of a date so Matt decided to take Mimi out. They went to an Italian restaurant because Mimi was starving. They sat down and talked about their lives. A slow song started and the lights went dim. "Hey you want to dance?" A handsome guy asked Mimi from behind. She spun around. "Oh if that is okay with your date of course" He continued. "Matt will that be okay?" Mimi looked at him. "Have fun!" Matt answered. They went out to dance. Matt spent his time looking at Mimi. _What am I doing?! _He tried to focus on his water. _It's just Mimi, a friend!_ Matt couldn't stop looking at her. How she smiled and blushed when she danced. How her white dress flowed with her while she moved. Then the song ended. She sat back down. "Sorry, for leaving you here!" She smiled and gulped down water. "No problem you looked great out there" he said calmly. She flushed at his compliment. Then their food came. They ate in silence occasionally looking at each other. After they ate they sat talking. "Come with me" Mimi said. "Where?" Matt asked as she pulled him out of his seat. Then they both went on the dance floor. "Oh so you want to dance with me huh?" Matt winked as he placed his arms around her waist. _YES!!_ Mimi screamed inside but answered "Oh so you don't want to dance with me Matt?" She joked a couple inches away from his face. He laughed and brushed away a stray pink hair from her forehead. 

The song ended and they both got their belongings and headed for the car. They drove back to sora's and it was pass midnight. They stood awkwardly at her door. "Thanks for taking me out." She gave him a hug. Matt leaned closer, stepped a couple inches from her lips and quickly pecked her on the cheek. "Good Night" Matt said as he walked to the elevator. Mimi opened the door and closed it behind her. Sora was asleep on Tai's shoulder and his arm was over her shoulder. They both were sleeping and so in love, Mimi walked over and shut the T.V off and went to her room as quietly as possible. _I wish I have what they have. _

Matt was going to open the car door and saw in the window of the building Mimi's silhouette tying her hair. He went into his car when she left the window. He drove and couldn't think about anything else but the dinner. How she smiled. _She doesn't like you! Such an amazing girl like that can choose hundreds of guys_ he told himself. Then he went back home. 

Mimi sat on her bed and she heard Tai and Sora waking up. Then she heard Tai getting his stuff. The door opened and then Tai whispered something that sounded like "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Then they kissed. "Nite!" Sora whispered and closed the door. Sora walked to the bathroom and noticed the light was still on in Mimi's room. "Mimi?" She asked opening the door "Yeah?" Mimi said sitting on her bed. "Still awake? When did you come home?" Sora asked. "I came home quite some time now" Mimi answered. Sora flushed at the thought of Mimi seeing the little sleeping scene. "How was dinner?" Sora asked. "Oh it was good." Mimi said thinking of Matt. "That's goodsee you tomorrow ok?" Sora said and closed the door shut. "Nite" 

**Three Days Later // Tai's Party **

Everyone was at Tai's party. Jun invited herself and was clinging to Matt. The lights dimmed and slow music filled the room. Everyone paired up. Matt was taken by Jun and she was all alone. He separated with Jun to look for someone and then he danced with a beautiful blonde. Mimi's heart was smashed when he didn't look for her and instead found a pretty girl. She turned around to the punch table and took a long breath then turned back to face them again. Her heart stopped for a matter of seconds when she saw Matt and Kelly kissing. Tears welled up in her eyes, Matt broke the kiss and looked flushed, he turned and saw Mimi standing in disbelief. Mimi wiped the tears away and held her hand to her mouth to stop the sobs and ran out of the house. 

Mimi ran out to the darkness, incapable to hold her tears and sob in. She Ran as far as she could go and fell to the ground sobs raking her body. She held her face to her hands and cried all the hurt out. "Mimi!" Matt called after her. She turned back and heard him. She made an effort to stand up and started to run away. _I don't want him to see me like this._ She ran through he forest to the river lit up by the moon. Someone grabbed her arm behind he spun her around, she smashed up against his built chest. She kept her head low and looked at her heels. "What's wrong?" He asked softly not letting go of his grip. She didn't answer him. "Mimi?" He asked again. Still no answer. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto his shoe. He noticed and pulled her close to him. "What's wrong?" He asked holding her head. All of a sudden she pulled away. She pushed him away from her. "**You!**" She said. 

Matt looked at a distraught Mimi. Her eyes were red from crying her voice cracked of her sobs. "What?" He said confused. "It's you! You are what's wrong!" She sobbed and crossed her arms protectively around her. "You-you are my problemI wait everyday at home for a word from you! I wait endlessly looking for an e-mail, waiting for a phone call *sob* but nothingevery moment in my day is only devoted to you! Every minute of my existence is devoted to thinking of you, I dream about it, wish for it, strive for it *sob* yet nothing. You know how painful it is? Thinking of a happy ending that won't happen? Thinking of you with another girl?" She sobbed and couldn't continue to talk. She ran off leaving a shocked Matt alone.

He looked down on the ground and saw something glimmering in the sand. He went and picked it up. _My God _it was a cereal box necklace he gave Mimi when he was younger. He smiled at the flashback. They were eating cereal in the digiworld. She was complaining how perfect her home was and how it sucked to be in the digiworld. Then he gave her the necklace so she'd feel like a princess. She smiled and thanked him. She shook his head and looked at the necklace. _I can't believe she still has this._

Matt drove his car as fast as he could to Sora's place. He banged on the door and sora opened it. She had sadness in her eyes. "What it?" He started to worry. Her shaky hand handed him a letter. He took it and read a letter left by Mimi. 

_Dear Sora, _

_I am sorry for leaving without saying good bye. I can't stay here anymore. I can't face Matt anymore; it's not the same. I fell in love with a guy that doesn't like meI am sorry Sora. I know I should have said something but I couldn't stay and see the site of Matt kissing some other girl again. I can't take that pain that hurt anymore. After last night at the party I knew deep down I love this guy and when I saw him, my state of mind crashed as well as my heart. I am sorry if my writing is messy I am shaking. Sora, I saw you and Tai and I wanted that, that bond you guys have. I wanted that for me unfortunately I don't have it and staying here will only make matters worse. It's scary how love can decide things for you and right now it is deciding for me to leave. I don't think I am coming backI think this will be the last time I will see you again. Sora I want you to know that you are one of my very best friends and it will always stay that way. But leaving is something I have to do. _

_Your best friend, Mimi _

_P.S: Please just tell Matt I left because of school, I don't need him to feel sorry for me, I am lonely as it is. _

Matt held the paper tight clenching it with all his soul. He dropped the letter and raced out of the door not saying a word. 

"Hi sir" Mimi said in a light tone. A clerk looked up "yes miss, how may I help you?" He asked. She went through her black Gucci shoulder bag and gave him her ticket. "Miss, this ticket is to be used in three weeks," The clerk said confused. "I know, I would like to change my flight for today." She explained. "Ohokay miss that will be a fee of 25.00 and a 20 minute wait." he said with a smile. She gave him the money and started to walk away. "Miss!" The clerk called her back. "You dropped a picture of your boyfriend," He said as he gave her the picture. She looked at it; it was mat's picture. She didn't smile and walked away. 

Matt drove his black car as fast as he could to the airport. He ran through stop signs, red lights, everything. He just wanted to get to her before it was to late. 

"Miss Mimi?" The clerk called to her. Mimi stood up and dusted of her dark blue jeans. She reached for the ticket and smiled and said her thank you. "Running away from something?" He joked and said good bye. _Yeah that's exactly it_ She thought to herself. "Fight to America 365, all passengers please board at gate 5" the speaker said. She stood up and took her bags. She looked back and saw no one to see her off. Good Bye MattA tear rolled of her cheek. She wiped it away and walked, her boot heels clicking against the floor.

Matt parked his car and ran to the airport. He flung the glass doors and barged in. He moved through the crowds, hitting people by accident. "Mimi, please wait" He whispered. He checked the flights but couldn't find it so he ran to a clerk nearby. "Excuse me" He rushed. "Yes?" The clerk looked at him in a funny manner. "Which flight is to America?" Matt asked. "There are three, But if you are looking for Mimi sir, she left about 10 minutes ago" He smiled. "How do you know I am looking for Mimi?" Matt questioned. "Oh she dropped your pictureyou are her boyfriend right? Mimi was the girl who was wearing a black shirt, denim jeans, black boots and a Grey overcoat right? Are we talking about the same Mimi?" The clerk asked. "Yes we are" Before he could finish Matt rann off.

"May I have some alcohol please?" She was desperate to forget everything. They lady handed her a miniature bottle of whiskey. "Thanks" Mimi said as she gulped down the drink. She went through her purse to find her lipstick; she re-applied it about 5 times. She had to do something to distract herself. She found the picture of her and Matt. She gripped the picture as if she wouldn't be able to live without it. She stood up abruptly and ran to the door. "I have to get off!! Excuse me! Please don't close the door! Excuse me" she pushed through people. The stewardess tried to calm her down but she rushed by her. She ran out of the terminal. 

Matt reached the gate. The door was shut. He looked out to the large glass windows. He saw the plane slowly moving to the runway. "NO!" He yelled hitting the glass. He sunk to the floor and didn't care who saw him. "No" He softly whispered again. "Mimi" He held his face in despair. "Matt?" A choked sob whispered behind him. He slowly stood up thinking he is hearing voices. He slowly turned around to see Mimi standing before him her face was red and her hand gripped something. They stood looking at each other, not knowing what to do. She dropped her bags and ran toward him. "Matt!" She sobbed. He ran toward her until they collided, embracing each other, not wanting to let go. "Mimi! I thought you leftI didn't want you to leave"Matt held her as she sobbed on his shoulder. "I couldn't leave, knowing that I will never see you again kills me. I'd rather see you with someone then not seeing you at all"She cried as she confessed. "I don't want to be with any other person but you Mimi" Now they both caught the attention of most people around them. "I love you Mimi" He said not caring what people thought. 

**Thanks for reading!!! Can you please review???? I am begging you!!! This is my first mimato ficso don't flame me all that much! **

**^_^ S.Marz **


	2. Right here waiting

Mimi drove happily down the stree

**Right here Waiting  
Sailor Marz**

Mimi drove happily down an all too familiar street in an all too familiar afternoon. She finally got promoted to Vice president of _Stardust Inc. Paris_, a famous designing company. She smiled in contentment at the wonderful life she had. He had a wondererful boyfriend, wonderfeul family, great best friends, and a upstanding job. What more can she ask for? Then she snapped out of her daydream and turned into the parking lot.

"GET OUT, OUT OUT OUT!!!" Mimi heard Matt's voice down the hall in his apartment. Then she saw a part of jun's leg stick out of the doorframe. Mimi laughed to herself and continued walking to his house and seeing if she could cease the one ended fight. She got to beside the door and saw Jun trying to push her way in. _Poor girl _she thought to herself. "Fine!" Jun proudly stuck her nose up in the air and pranced out. She saw Mimi and darted an evil death glare. "Hi Jun" Mimi spun around to the direction of the elevators to where Jun was headed. "Do you need a ride or something?" Mimi asked. "No thanks, not from you" Jun disgustingliy spat. Mimi shrugged her shoulders in response. A pair of well known arms slid around her waist, Matt's head plopped on Mimi's shoulder, his hair tickling her face. "How is my Baby doing?" Matt asked. "Fine, I am happy now" She giggled."And why that?" He whispered into her ear. "Becuase I get to see you silly!" She whispered back. Tai's sad Face popped out of the door "Gag me" Both Matt and Mimi spun around. 

Mimi sympathectically smiled. "Just because Sora is in London, doesn't mean you have to mope around like a couch Patato, It's only two weeks you know." "Don't remind me" Tai slumped back into the apartment. "Poor guy" Mimi sighed. "Would you be like that if I left for bussiness or something?" She asked Matt reaching for his hand. "No..." Matt replied which made Mimi's perfect eyebrow arch. "...I'd be worse" He finished.

"So what restaurant?" Matt opened his car door. "Umm...I don't know, you decide. Oh and don't drop me off at my place I'll have to drive my car home." Mimi reminded him that she drove her car over. Matt got in but didn't start the car. He just watched her fix her hair in the mirror. She suddenly realized he was staring at her, she flushed. "What is it?" She blushed. She looked on her back tight halter dress if there was something on it and on her overcoat. She saw nothing was wrong. "What??" She smiled. With a simple smile he said "You are so beautiful" With that he turned on the engine. Her heart raced and did jumps and flips. She was so in love with him. Her instant smile lit up his face. 

**// At the restaurant**

"Excuse me Miss" A tall man apporached their table. Both Mimi and Matt looked up from their plates. "Yes?" Mimi said polietly as she placed her drink down. "My name is Russell Scott and I am the president of Treasure Venture Agencies. " He shook her hand. "Oh, I have heard of your company, its wonderful" She complimented. "Miss, I think you have great potential. Miss--" He said. "Miss Mimi Tachikawa" She finished for him. "This is my card, if you are interested then give us a call." He gave her card and shook both their hands and walked off. Mimi just stared at the card without fliching. "My Goodness" She gasped. "There's your chance Meems! Your finally discovered!..unless he was using some lame excuse to hit on my girl." Matt smiled "Lets eat"

**// A couple of days later :: After she called Treasure Venture Agenices**

"You're back already? Bussiness not going well?" Mimi hugged her best friend. Sora dropped her bags and hugged her back. "Actually everything went really well...thats why I am home early and finally get to see my honey"  
Sora squealed. "Tai?" Mimi smiled sadly. "Whats wrong Mimi? You seem sad" Sora sat down on the leather couch beside her. 

**//Meanwhile Matt is about to knock on the door**

Matt walked up to the apartment door holding a bunch of blood red roses and about to knock untill he heard his name inside. He stood to listen.

"Its Matt, I called the Agency I told you about thru e-mail. Well they like me and everything but..." She trailed off. "But what?" Sora impatiently inquired. "They want to me to re-locat to L.A" Mimi sighed. "I don't know what to do...I can't just leave Matt."

Matt stuned and dropped the flowers and walked off. Mimi heard a noise and opened the door. She saw a dozen roses dropped on the ground. "Hmm...I got admires! hahahah" Mimi joked with herself. She dropped the roses on the couch. "Who are the roses for?" Sora laughed. "Who's the movies for?" Mimi giggled. "I am having a movie date with Tai" Sora smiled. With that Sora grabs her keys and goes to Tai's house. Mimi smiles and grabs her towel and taking her daily ritual dream bath. 

"What wrong man? You look like shit!" Tai obviously happier since Sora came back home. "I am going out" Matt stood up and headed for the door. Sora stood there about to knock which was pretty difficult becuase her arms were occupied with movies. "Hey Matt!!" Sora grinned from ear to ear. "Hey" Matt whispered and walked by her. 

_*Ring Ring Ring* "Hey! You know what to do and if you want to fax me then buy me a fax machine! If you are looking for Sora then please press one *Beep* _

"Hey I know you're there and probably taking your bath or too lazy to pick up. Meet me at Dragon Heights in 10 Minutes. Matt"

"Hey Honey!!" She ran up to Matt and gave a kiss on the cheek but he didn't respond he stood there solid like a rock, not moving or fliching. "What is it?" She said cheerfully not wanting to notice his odd behavior. He turned to face her and brushed her hand off his arm. Now she looked confused and somwhat worrried. "I Think--I think that..." Matt couldn't get and words out. Mimi just looked at him. "I son't think I should be with you anymore" Matt blurted and seemed to choke on every word. "Ex-Excuse me??" Mimi in a state of shock. "You heard me, I don't want to be with you anymore, you're -you're just not right for me" Every word dripped with disdain and bitterness. "Not right?" Mimi said slipping deeper into shock. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. "You-I-I don't want to be seen with a self-centered, self-absorbed, annoying person, I only dated you to get you to put out and sleep with me-but you disapoint me" He selfishly told her. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. And she swore she heard Pain in his voice. "You don't mean that" She hoped as tears spilt out the inside courner of her eyes. "You don't fucken mean that!!" she screamed. "I don't know wwhat to say or how to put it to you baby, you just don't satisfy me, its over" Matt grinned. Mimi looked up, her eyes red, her heart torn, ripped, from her soul. She slapped him hard and hurt-driven and swiped of that disgusting smile and ran off. 

"**MATT ISHIDA!!**" Sora yelled. Sora stoped dead in her tracks and saw Matt sitting on the beach as if he collapsed. He seemed like he was crying. _Matt never cries_ "Matt?" She dropped down beside him along with the popcorn. "You-you-she-I-You-uh..." She was very confused at the whole situation. "I broke her heart Sora, I broke her heart..." Clear crystal drops fell from his face and implanted them on his knee. "Why?" Sora whispered "you were so in love with her...and now you ..." Sora didn't know what to say. "I am in love with her..its just...that she wanted to be an actress and fianlly she got that dream. I cannot be the one to stop her, the one to keep her here." Matt whispered. "I get it..if she has no committments she could go" Sora sat there not knowing what to think. 

_*bang (!) * _Her vase smashed to the ground and pieces of china flew like hail on a wooden floor. She smashed everything in her way. Her portfolio was thrown and loose leaf paper of designs flew and scattered the room.   
She plopped on the couch and cried. She saw the roses, grabbed them and chucked them. The pink bow witch held them together untied and the roses like all the other stuff flew everywhere. A piece of paper kept in between the roses flew out and flew to the bottom of her feet. 

Hey babe,  
Congrats on the promotion. You desereve  
it. My baby deserves everything. I love you

- Matt  
P.S: I cut off all the thorns...I know you always get your finger caught.

She sobbed at the note. Tears made the ink spill. Then she suddenly remebers. "He knows" She whispered. She picked up her stuff and ran out the door. -5 mins later- Sora opened the door and sighed at the sight. "I knew I had to clean" 

Mimi ran to the beach. She saw Matt's car in the parking lot and then saw his sillhuotte against the darking orange sky. She ran down the sand making the clicking of her heels unheard. She was behind him "Hello" He spun around surprised. He put on a fake grin. "Stop lying to yourself" She told him. "W-what are you talking about?, now babe if you have to hear it one more ti-" Before he could finish a dozen roses smahed into his chest and some on his face. "What's this?? huh? Can you please fucken explain?? Before you declaration of asshole you send me fucken flowers?? and spent the time cutting off all the thorns? Fuck you Matt!" Mimi yelled into his face and surf sounded as angry as she was. "-I didn't--I " He was lost for words. She walked closer to him and whispered with all the love she had for him. "Matt...I am not going to L.A, I am not going to leave you and I love my life here. I am in love with you and I can't stop it" Mimi cried to him. "I won't let you stay..you are not going to give up your-life long dream for me I won't allow it" He said. "I dream is to be with you...and that acting thing was a childhood fantasy, people's ideals change sometime" She whispered. He looked up at her and crushed her into his arms. "I didn't know how to let you go" His soul spoke to her "I love you so much Mimi, but even if you were to go..i'd be right here waiting for you" He pulled her into a long kiss repaying all the damage he caused.

**A.N: Please review!! C'mon tell me if you like it!!! oh and i am making a webpage on my fics and the love between digimon and DBZ its gonna be called STARDUST [Just whisper]...I'll update on it later! Buh Bye! MUAHZ! ^_^**


End file.
